conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vision
Plot Jaimes Turner and freinds Sarah,Ryan,Angela,Garry,Janet and Andy are at an speedway race.Jaimes then sees an car crash into another which causes flames.Then another car is blowen away into the crowd and kills a woman named Sandra.Her husband,Nick,Is horrified while all the crowd try to run as the stadium collapses.Jaimes and Sarah are separated from the others.Janet is crushed with some people as concreat wall falls on them.Andy is killed when people run all over him and Janet has her head chopped off.Garry runs just to be sliced in half as an pole slices him.Ryan and Angela try to escape to an exit but an explosion kills them.An guard named Frank manages to get Jaimes and Sarah to another exit.However,An car smashes right through him and half of the floor collapses,Making Jaimes holding onto Sarah incase she falls down to her death.However,Another car slices her in half,Making her organs from the top fall one by one.Jaimes runs to the exit but an explosion makes an pole go right through his heart. Jaimes wakes up from his vision.He is shocked as Sarah accidently spills her soda on him like in the vision.Jaimes then tells his freinds to get out.They do and ask why.Then Nick,Sandra and Frank come out to see what is wrong.A man and his wife,Michael and Linda come out and throw insults at Jaimes.Then,The stadium does collapse and Sandra is killed when an unexpected car crashes right on top of her. Sarah says she is going in the car wash with Andy and Janet.Jaimes is still shocked of what happend a month ago.At the car wash,Sarah waits onface. Andy and Janet.In the car,Janet notcie the floor is slippey.Then the car slids and turns upside down.The water then gos slowley up and Andy drowns.Janet puts her head up and screams as the razoers dig into her. Then Jaimes thinks death is after them and knows Garry is next.Garry,Meanwhile,Is visiting Angela.Angela says it will be nice if they went to the movies.Garry says yes.Then,Angela leaves the gas on and smokes.Half of the house explodes and Garry is lit on flames.Angela escapes upstairs terrifed.Despite Jamies warnings,Sarah runs inside the house and manages to save Angela.Then the stairs are on fire and Sarah is stuck as Angela escaped.Jaimes gets up in the roof and opens the locked window and Sarah manages to escape befour the house as another explosion. Michael is on a rollar coaster.Jaimes knows he is next and trys to get him off.However he fails and the rollar coaster derails,Killing him.Linda is next and Sarah says to Jaimes to save Nick.Sarah runs into Linda.Linda throws insults to her and says i hope my looks can kill you.Then Linda looks at an mirror and glass gos right up to her eye and she dies. Jaimes runs into Nick,But he is already killed.Jaimes then relise it is Frank that is next.Jaimes .Much more to be addedd Jaimes is terrified after what happened.Sarah says that she is going in the car wash with